


Flaws and All

by Talonted



Series: Matters of the Heart [6]
Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Tales of Femslash Week 2019, talesfemslashweek2019, welp here we go again!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talonted/pseuds/Talonted
Summary: What she makes speaks louder than any words Velvet could say, and her chocolates are as sweet as the exorcist she made them for.Alternatively: Thank the Empyreans — it’s just chocolate.(Day 6: Sincerity.)
Relationships: Velvet Crowe/Eleanor Hume
Series: Matters of the Heart [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1468027
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Flaws and All

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a continuation of Day 2 and 5, but not really. I personally see this as the weakest of the seven but feel free to let me know what you think.

“Here.” The therion stares down at the exorcist, jolting her out of her thoughts. “This is for you,” she says in that usual deadpan tone of hers. Her voice betrays no emotion, but Eleanor sees right through her steely facade.

“Hm? What’s…” Velvet shoves a small plain box into her hands, then turns on her heel and walks away quickly, leaving a confused Eleanor on the _Van Eltia_ ’s deck. “...this?”

Eleanor’s eyes narrow at the therion’s usual attitude. The sun just rose an hour ago, and Velvet’s definitely being a grump. 

“Wait! Velvet!”

Velvet sighs and spins back around. “It’s nothing. Just enjoy them.”

She opens the small box to reveal about twenty little chocolates, all unique in their own ways. 

“Did… did you make these yourself?” she says, a smile straining her cheeks. 

Velvet nods, turning away to look at the deep blue ocean. 

Eleanor’s heart soars and thumps against her chest as she stares at the chocolates, carefully arranged by chocolate type and shape. From her cursory look, there are a few white chocolate and dark chocolate pieces alongside the traditional milk chocolate variety. Yet each piece is irregular in its own way, whether it droops to one side or its chocolate stripes are styled a bit differently or the outer shell didn’t quite set right, leaving cracks in its shiny coat. 

“They’re so _cute!_ ” A blush creeps up her cheeks at the thought of Velvet hunching over a double boiler filled with melted chocolates and crafting each piece by hand. Just for her, no less. 

“Yeah.” A glance away. “Sorry.” A light, self-deprecating chuckle. “They don’t look too good. I was in a rush.”

“No, no! Cute is _good_! They’re perfect, Velvet,” Eleanor exclaims, waving her free hand around. “I love them. Flaws and all.” 

She pops one of them in her mouth to prove her point. Her teeth pierce gently through the hardened dark chocolate shell, and she and her tastebuds melt as the rich ganache overwhelms her tongue. 

Chocolate is _much_ better on chocolate than on prickleboar. 

“ _Empyreans above_. How is this so _divine_?”

Eleanor starts giggling when Velvet turns away, trying to hide her blushing face with her bandaged hand. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she grumbles quietly. “It’s not a big deal.”

“No? Did you even try one?” 

“Of course I —” Velvet falters, eyebrows furrowing together in thought. “Now that you mention it, I never did. But does it even matter? I can’t taste it.”

“Here,” Eleanor says with a grin. She plucks one of the milk chocolate pieces from the box and hovers it in front of Velvet’s rosy red lips. After a moment, Velvet sighs and moves closer. 

The taller woman gently takes the offered snack, deliberately holding close eye contact with the redhead. She bites down slowly, nipping Eleanor’s finger and dragging her teeth softly down her skin. She licks the end of Eleanor’s fingertip — and gives her a mini heart attack from the desire shining in her eyes — as the daemon lifts away with a small smack of her lips. “Hm.” 

“...Wow, uh.” Eleanor giggles at the touch, trying to look anywhere but at the therion’s face. She fails, of course, as Velvet leans in, filling her view with hungry amber eyes and raven-black hair. Velvet finishes the last bits of chocolate quickly, smirking as she licks her lips. “Hi,” Eleanor breathes, her heart ramming against her sternum. 

Velvet hums in thought, forehead pressed against the exorcist’s, and they’re so close that she can feel Velvet’s steady, calm breathing on her cheeks. She cups Eleanor’s cheek with her bandaged hand, and the redhead’s voice nearly catches in her throat. 

“Thanks, Eleanor.”

“You’re... welcome?”

“I’m glad you love...” She scratches the back of her head, leaving Eleanor’s face a little colder. “...the, uh, _chocolates_.”

“Of course I do. I love everything you do.” A bright smile spreads across Eleanor’s face as her embarrassment fades. Eleanor stands on her toes and gives Velvet a quick kiss on the cheek. “Flaws and all.” 

The therion huffs a little, crossing her arms over her chest. “You’d better eat that before the others find out.”

“Oh?” Eleanor glances down at the chocolates, then back up at Velvet’s reddening face. “You don’t want me to share?” 

“Hell no,” Velvet scoffs. “That’s just for you.”

“Okay,” Eleanor says with a little giggle. She slides the cover on and hugs the box to her chest, a familiar cheek-straining smile stretching across her face. “I’ll cherish them.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

Velvet turns to face the bright blue ocean, but Eleanor knows that there’s also a smile on the therion’s face. 

“They’re special, aren’t they?” Eleanor says softly, leaning against Velvet’s shoulder. 

“Yeah.” Velvet pats her on the head, then slides her hand down to cup her cheek and lift her chin up so their eyes meet. She leans in slowly, the smell of chocolate filling the exorcist’s senses again. “Yeah, they sure are.”

Eleanor decides right then that amber is her favorite color and that nothing could ever beat the therion’s homemade chocolates. 

Though, perhaps the taste of Velvet’s lips wins, but Eleanor figures that’s just cheating. 


End file.
